


Worth the Loss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "May I?"





	Worth the Loss

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: MCU/Arrowverse, Sara Lance/any MCU female, lips

So maybe challenging a God to a drinking contest wasn't the best idea, but finding herself in the Valkyrie's bed afterwards made it worth the loss. 

Brunnhilde began to trail her lips down Sara's neck and down her chest, taking her time. Sara moaned softly and closed her eyes, focusing on the attention Brunnhilde was giving her. Once Brunnhilde reached the top of her pants, she pulled back and looked up at Sara. "May I?" She asked, tugging gently at the hem. 

Sara nodded eagerly. "Please."


End file.
